Questions délicates
by princessed
Summary: Peu après le film de Disney, Tarzan et Jane se posent des questions... intimes.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : petite histoire qui se situe peu après la fin du film de Disney. Jane et Tarzan se posent des questions… intimes.

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi !

_Questions délicates_

Après une longue journée, Jane Porter était allée se coucher dans son nid, comme à son habitude. Elle s'émerveillait de voir avec quelle facilité elle s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie. D'accord, certains gorilles se méfiaient encore d'elle mais la plupart d'entre eux lui parlaient gentiment et elle parvenait même à comprendre ce que disaient certains… s'ils faisaient l'effort d'articuler. Au lieu de s'ennuyer dans les soirées mondaines ou de supporter l'inconfort des bus bondés, elle menait enfin une vie libre et insouciante, loin des qu'en-dira-t-on. Quel rêve !

Soudain, une ombre lui cacha la lune, lui apprenant que quelqu'un se trouvait maintenant devant elle. Voilà une chose à laquelle elle ne s'habituait pas : ici, tout le monde se déplaçait si silencieusement qu'il était impossible de prévoir quand quelqu'un allait débarquer.

- Tarzan ? chuchota-t-elle, pas très contente de devoir rester éveillée.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit l'autre en hésitant à la rejoindre.

_Mon père dort vingt mètres plus loin, la mère de ce monsieur doit aussi se trouver dans les parages, et nous ne sommes ni mariés, ni même fiancés. Comment réagirait une jeune anglaise élevée dans une société puritaine et bien-pensante ?_

- Allonge-toi près de moi, si ça t'aide à dormir, soupira Jane en se poussant un peu pour faire de la place. Mais il faudra que tu te lèves tôt pour regagner ta place.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père ne doit pas savoir que nous avons dormi ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune Anglaise chercha une réponse satisfaisante et pas trop embarrassante pour elle, puis décida d'éluder la question :

- Je t'expliquerai à un autre moment.

-Tu penses qu'il va croire qu'on s'est accouplés ?

Jane faillit s'étouffer sur place. Pour une réflexion directe, ça, c'était une réflexion directe !

- Où as-tu appris ce mot ? demanda-t-elle, encore soufflée.

- Un de tes livres.

- Ah, je vois…

Le silence s'installa. Jane se demanda jusqu'où irait cette conversation. Dans l'Angleterre puritaine, on parlait rarement de sexualité. La demoiselle avait dû lire l'encyclopédie en cachette pour obtenir des connaissances techniques qui portaient avant tout sur l'aspect reproductif de la chose. Elle pensait que son ami avait dû observer des animaux qui s'accouplaient depuis son plus jeune âge, ce qui lui donnait une vision… différente des choses. Comment allait-elle gérer ça ?

Tarzan, lui avait une autre préoccupation en tête. Il était maintenant le mâle dominant de son groupe, ce qui lui donnait pas mal de responsabilités, mais aussi certains privilèges, dont le droit de cuissage sur toutes les femelles en âge de procréer. N'importe quel singe aurait été ravi mais lui trouvait cela assez embarrassant. D'abord, quelque chose lui disait vaguement qu'une seule partenaire, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Ensuite, il avait l'impression que Jane n'aimerait peut-être pas l'idée du droit de cuissage. Et enfin, même s'il aimait beaucoup ses sœurs guenons, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir attiré par un corps velu de partout et aussi musclé que le sien. C'était vraiment étrange, pour quelqu'un qui se considérait comme un authentique gorille.

En revanche, le corps menu et blanc de Jane le troublait d'une façon qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il avait vaguement l'impression que vu les circonstances, il lui fallait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et comment être certain qu'il n'allait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat ?

- Tu penses à Londres ? demanda-t-il timidement en effleurant les cheveux de son amie du bout des doigts.

- Des fois ! murmura-t-elle en réponse. Je préfère être ici, tu sais.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Evidemment ! On a le même cœur qui bat, souviens-toi.

En guise de réponse, Tarzan prit la main de Jane et la posa sur son torse pour qu'elle sente les battements de son cœur. Puis il posa sa propre main sur le sein de la jeune fille et resta silencieux un instant.

- C'est bien le même, conclut-il en retirant sa main.

Jane chercha en vain quelque chose à répondre. Depuis qu'elle habitait l'île, elle avait fait bien des choses qu'une Anglaise bien élevée n'aurait jamais imaginées, comme se promener mollets et nombril à l'air ou se balancer dans les lianes. Cependant, ceci commençait à aller beaucoup trop loin. Elle venait de laisser un homme lui toucher la poitrine !

D'accord, il avait fait ça en toute innocence, sans chercher à la choquer ni à la blesser dans sa pudeur. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'aller plus loin. Mais quand même !

Quand même… elle avait trouvé cela assez agréable. Elle avait un peu honte de se l'avouer mais ce geste avait éveillé des sensations étranges, qui lui rappelaient un peu leurs jeux dans les arbres et les lianes. Cela ressemblait-il à ce qu'on ressentait lors d'un accouplement ?

- Bonne nuit, Tarzan, murmura-t-elle avant de faire semblant de dormir.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis : petit oneshot qui se situe peu après la fin du film de Disney. Jane et Tarzan se posent des questions… intimes.

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi !

_Questions délicates_

Quand Jane se réveilla le lendemain, elle se trouvait seule dans sa couche, ce qui lui fit se demander si elle avait rêvé ou non. La journée se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce que Kala lui fasse signe lors de la séance d'épouillage quotidienne. Jusqu'ici, la mère de Tarzan s'était toujours montrée polie mais un peu distante avec la jeune Anglaise. Dans un sens, cela se comprenait : elle l'avait élevé, choyé, protégé, et maintenant elle devait constater quotidiennement qu'elle n'était plus la première femme dans la vie de son fils. Pour toutes les mères, c'est un cap à passer.

- Je t'épouille, décida la guenon en se plaçant derrière Jane.

Celle-ci se sentit brusquement soulagée. Plus qu'un acte d'hygiène, l'épouillage représentait une sorte de cérémonie sociale, une façon de créer ou de consolider des liens avec les autres singes de la tribu. Jane avait déjà épouillé Kala à la demande de Tarzan, mais celle-ci ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille. Soudain, elle avait l'impression de faire partie de la famille.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rabattant ses cheveux pour offrir une prise plus facile.

- Ne dis pas merci avant que j'aie terminé.

- D'accord.

- Mon fils et toi, c'est quand ?

Jane resta muette. Cette question pouvait signifier pas mal de choses mais elle avait vaguement l'impression qu'il devait encore s'agir de sexe. Oh, pourquoi les gens ne parlaient-ils que de ça, ces derniers temps ?

- Il… faut lui demander, éluda-t-elle.

- Bientôt, annonça la gorille.

- Bientôt ?

Kala se creusa la tête. Elle aurait voulu parler à voix basse pour que seule Jane entende mais chez les gorilles, le fait de parler à voix basse en présence de la communauté représentait la pire des impolitesses. Tarzan était maintenant le male alpha de la tribu et il était censé se reproduire avec les guenons à sa disposition, d'accord. C'était comme cela qu'une tribu de gorilles fonctionnait. Elle-même avait très bien vécu le fait que Kerchak couche à droite et à gauche dans sa jeunesse puisqu'elle savait que dans le fond, elle était la seule qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Elle était même fière d'être la femme du male dominant car cela lui avait conféré un statut spécial, qu'elle retrouvait encore un peu à travers Tarzan.

Seulement, Tarzan ne pourrait jamais se reproduire avec une fille de sa race. Il n'aurait pas d'enfants qui ressemblent à des gorilles, même si c'était un peu triste. Pour que la tribu continue de fonctionner, il faudrait qu'il délègue son droit de cuissage, même si cela ne s'était jamais vu. Or, aucun gorille n'oserait se reproduire avant que le male dominant aie perdu sa virginité. Si Tarzan ne se dépêchait pas de faire crac-crac avec sa Jane, la tribu allait péricliter.

- Bientôt, insista Kala en terminant de lisser les cheveux de sa belle-fille. Important, très important.

* * *

><p>Dans la journée, Tarzan retourna dans la cabane dans les arbres où ses parents avaient vécu. A chaque fois qu'il en franchissait le seuil, il ressentait un choc indescriptible. Chaque objet qui se trouvait ici avait appartenu à ses parents biologiques qu'il n'avait pas connus. Chaque petite chose était porteuse d'un sens qu'il ne comprenait pas forcément. Cette petite chose plate comme les dessins de Jane, c'était la photo de ses parents. Cette boîte en bois, c'était le berceau où il dormait. Les drôles d'instruments dans un coin, c'était… oh, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il demande à Porter de le lui expliquer, un jour. Mais en même temps, la seule idée de faire entrer quelqu'un ici le faisait se sentir gêné.<p>

Il y avait une pile de livres dans une boîte. Le jeune homme les sortit un à un et se mit à les feuilletter, espérant trouver une solution au problème qui le tenaillait. Malheureusement, il lisait encore très mal et la plupart de ces livres ne comportait pas d'illustrations qui puissent l'aider. Découragé, il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter.

C'était Porter. Il fit pratiquement un bond en arrière en voyant Tarzan jaillir devant lui et dû se rattraper à la première chose qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire le bras de son, heu, gendre, pour ne pas faire une chute de dix mètres.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! bafouilla-t-il.

- Pourquoi frapper ? s'enquit Tarzan.

- Eh bien, à Londres, on frappe aux portes pour annoncer qu'on est là !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Il fit signe à Porter de s'asseoir et se mit en devoir de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de poux. Son beau-père pourrait peut-être l'aider mais comment commencer par aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur ?

- Vous aimez ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit soudain l'explorateur.

- Ce n'est pas… évident ? demanda Tarzan d'un ton hésitant.

- Si vous l'aimez tant que ça, qu'attendez-vous pour me demander sa main ?

- Sa main ? répéta Tarzan, complètement perdu. Pourquoi sa main ?

- Ça me paraît évident, voyons ! Jane est une fille adorable mais elle a tendance a faire des choix désastreux parce que quand elle a pris une décision, elle s'y tient, même si ça n'a aucun sens. Il faut lui proposer une bague, enfin.

- Une… bague ?

- S'il vous plait ! J'aimerais tellement être grand-père, un jour !

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Si Porter voulait devenir un père de grande taille, c'était vraiment mal parti, surtout à l'âge qu'il avait. L'explorateur perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas, se retourna et vit l'expression complètement perdue du petit copain de sa fille.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, je ne comprends pas.

L'explorateur se creusa la tête, puis décida de sortir les grands moyens :

- Eh bien, voilà ! Quand j'avais votre âge, à peu près, je sortais de l'université. J'ai rencontré une très jolie dame. On va dire que c'est cet arbre, la jolie dame…

Médusé, Tarzan regarda Porter qui faisait des courbettes face à un arbre. Etait-il devenu fou ?

- Oh, Elizabeth, vous avez de si jolis yeux ! Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? Mais votre maman ne voudra sûrement pas que nous sortions ensemble avant que nous soyons mariés. Voyons, je vais demander Elizabeth en mariage.

L'explorateur retira l'alliance qu'il portait au doigt et se mit à genoux devant l'arbre en brandissant la bague :

- Elizabeth, voulez-vous m'épouser ? Je vous promets de vous aimer, de vous choyer et de vous protéger toute notre vie durant !

Prestement, Porter se remit sur pieds, enlaça l'arbre, exécuta un petit pas de danse, puis se mit à fredonner une marche nuptiale tout en « emmenant son arbre à l'autel », sous le regard effaré de Tarzan. Enfin, il lui passa la bague au doigt, l'embrassa et revint vers celui qu'il avait choisi comme beau-fils.

- Elizabeth et moi nous nous sommes mariés et avons emménagé ensemble. Quelques mois plus tard, le ciel nous a donné un adorable petit bébé, une petite Jane !

- Le _ciel_ ? répéta Tarzan, qui était à peu près certain que les bébés ne tombaient pas du ciel.

- Et elle a grandi et elle est devenu la jolie fille que vous allez épouser, du moins je l'espère. Vous savez, j'aimerais bien que sa mère puisse la voir maintenant.

- Sa mère ?

- Oui, elle est au ciel.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder au dessus de lui. Porter était quelqu'un d'honnête, il n'avait pas à mettre sa parole en doute quand celui-ci lui annonçait que Jane et sa mère pouvaient voyager dans le ciel, comme les oiseaux. Cependant, il avait du mal à comprendre une ou deux choses dans le discours de l'explorateur. Ou plutôt, il ne comprenait absolument rien.

- Tarzan… doit épouser Jane ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

- Voilà ! J'étais sûr que vous comprendriez !

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Synopsis : petit oneshot qui se situe peu après la fin du film de Disney. Jane et Tarzan se posent des questions… intimes.

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi !

_Questions délicates_

Dans l'après-midi, le professeur Porter fit savoir à sa fille adorée qu'elle allait sans doute bientôt recevoir une demande en mariage. Celle-ci prit la nouvelle avec méfiance.

- C'était ton idée ? s'enquit-elle.

-Oh, heu… Non ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'épouser !

Jane s'assit pensivement. Elle avait beau adorer son père, par moments elle avait du mal à le comprendre.

- Je ne veux pas accepter de demande en mariage, déclara-t-elle enfin.

- Oh ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien ! Pour qu'un mariage soit réussi, il faut un orchestre, une jolie petite église, et des tas de petites filles avec des paniers de fleurs et… et… oh, papa, j'ai toujours pensé que je me marierais en robe blanche ! Je n'ai plus une seule robe, tu te rends compte ?

En effet, la robe jaune que Jane portait lors de son arrivée sur l'île servait maintenant de jouet aux petits singes. Porter hocha la tête. Sa Jane n'avait jamais été vraiment coquette mais à l'époque où ils vivaient à Londres, elle avait une ou deux robes qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. L'explorateur repensa à la robe qu'Elizabeth avait portée le jour de leur première rencontre et se sentit soudain très nostalgique.

- Tu sais, ma petite chérie, avança-t-il, quand ta mère et moi on s'est mariés, on n'avait même pas d'orchestre, et ta cousine Lily était la seule demoiselle d'honneur. Ça ne nous a pas empêchés d'être très heureux.

- Papa, je… balbutia Jane, un peu honteuse de son accès d'humeur.

- Et si tu veux des fleurs, il y en a des tas, ici ! Il n'y a qu'à se pencher pour en cueillir !

- Tu es gentil, papa.

La jeune Anglaise se pencha et embrassa son père sur la joue avant de marcher lentement jusqu'à la plage. Elle se sentait un peu bête. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait préféré se marier en robe blanche. Bien sûr qu'à tout prendre, Tarzan valait mieux que toutes les jolies robes du monde. Mais quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire et elle ne savait pas quoi.

Les vagues venaient lécher le sable. Par jeu, Jane se mit à dessiner l'homme qu'elle aimait dans le sable humide. C'était ses mains qu'elle aimait le plus dessiner : fortes, souples et si habiles. Si ces mains-là la touchaient…

_Oh, je suis stupide_, pensa-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas peur d'épouser Tarzan, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer après ! Techniquement, je sais ce que c'est qu'un accouplement, mais mettre un… truc… dans un autre truc… c'est… je me demande vraiment si ça fait mal. Ma cousine Kate n'avait pourtant pas l'air mal en point après son mariage. Je ne sais rien, c'est nul. Ce serait plus rassurant si j'avais une idée précise de ce que j'ai entre les jambes…_

La plage était déserte. Jane pensa que si elle avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité, ce serait ici qu'elle la trouverait : les gorilles s'attardaient rarement sur la plage, où ils constituaient des proies faciles pour les prédateurs éventuels. Puis elle se ravisa. Quelqu'un pouvait passer et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être surprise en train de se… renseigner.

L'eau était toujours chaude à ce moment de la journée. Jane s'avança lentement, jusqu'à être émergée jusqu'au dessus du nombril, et vérifia encore que personne ne la regardait…

Quand Jane revint sur la plage, peu après, elle était parvenue à une conclusion très précise : si la société puritaine ne voulait pas que les jeunes filles soient renseignées sur leur propre anatomie, c'était parce que si elles en savaient un peu plus, elles passeraient toutes plus de temps à s'amuser toutes seules qu'à remplir leurs devoirs conventionnels. Bon, elle avait déjà quelques données de plus à sa disposition. Mais à deux… ça marchait comment ?

Pensive, la demoiselle alla prendre une douche froide sous la cascade pour faire partir le sel et l'excitation. Quand elle sortit pour se sécher, elle se heurta presque à une horde de petits singes qui se précipitaient tous dans la même direction. L'un d'eux l'attrapa par la main :

- Jane ! Viens voir le spectacle !

- Le… spectacle ?

- Oui ! Viens voir !

* * *

><p>Un attroupement s'était formé autour de Tarzan, qui faisait de grands gestes en direction d'un arbre tout en répétant des phrases en mauvais anglais. Les petits singes le regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds et certains s'étaient mis à l'imiter, quand à Terk, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire tellement le spectacle était insensé. Un peu vexé, Tarzan s'arrêta de déclamer et se tourna vers elle :<p>

- J'étais comment ? s'enquit-il.

- Complètement… ouah, ha, ha ! bla, blablabla, bla !

Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement. Si son amie de toujours avait décidé de ne pas l'aider, il pouvait très bien se passer de son aide. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'arbre et s'efforça de reproduire la pantomime du papa de Jane :

- Voulez-vous m'épouser ? Je vous promets de vous… de bien m'occuper de vous toute… pour toujours… Terk !

La guenon cessa de se rouler par terre et reprit une mine sérieuse. Les deux amis d'enfance échangèrent un long regard jusqu'à ce que Terk craque et éclate de rire. Tarzan soupira :

- Tu ne m'aides pas.

- Ouah, ha, ha ! C'est toi, qui t'es mis à parler à un arbre !

- Je répète ! Tu crois que Jane va accepter ma demande ?

- Quelle demande ?

La douce voix venait de juste derrière lui. Tarzan se retourna et constata que Jane la regardait, l'air intrigué. Vivement, il cacha ses mains derrière son dos mais ce geste n'échappa pas à Jane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Rien ! Hem ! Je voulais te demander quelque chose mais…

Terk se remit à se rouler par terre de plus belle tandis que les singes regardaient tous la scène avec des yeux ronds. Tarzan se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Lui qui voulait faire sa demande dans l'intimité, il était servi ! Pas dupe du tout, Jane essaya de manœuvrer pour passer derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

- Rien ! Jane…

Les singes se mirent tous à hurler en désignant à grands gestes le dos de Tarzan tandis que Jane tentait vainement de décoder ce qu'ils disaient. Pour finir, ce fut un tout petit singe qui escalada prestement le dos du chef du clan, lui faucha ce qu'il tenait entre les mains et grimpa sur sa tête pour tendre l'objet de son larcin à la demoiselle.

Il s'agissait d'une bague faite d'herbes finement tressées.

Jane resta bouche bée. Son regard allait du petit anneau au visage contracté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, lequel hésitait entre donner une correction au petit singe et se jeter aux pieds de la demoiselle pour lui faire sa déclaration. Enfin, elle prononça un seul mot :

- D'accord.

Et elle le répéta en langage singe pour que tout le monde comprenne. Le silence se fit. Terk elle-même cessa de rire et échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Tantor, lequel lui répondit par l'équivalent éléphant de 'allez, on n'y peut rien'. Pour finir, Tarzan, répéta :

- D'accord ?

- Mais oui ! C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

Tarzan chercha en vain quelque chose à répondre, puis décida qu'un baiser valait bien tous les discours du monde. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa déclaration se déroulerait comme ça mais ça y était, il l'avait fait !

Ou plutôt, c'était elle qui l'avait fait…

_à suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Synopsis : petit oneshot qui se situe peu après la fin du film de Disney. Jane et Tarzan se posent des questions… intimes. Dernier chapitre

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi !

_Questions délicates_

Pour la première fois, Jane suivit Tarzan dans la cabane dans les arbres. Ça y était : ils étaient mariés. Il s'agissait d'une cérémonie parfaitement fantaisiste, avec son père dans le rôle du prêtre, Tantor dans celui de la demoiselle d'honneur et un orchestre composé de singes qui jouaient à qui ferait le plus de bruit mais tout s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait rêvé. A condition d'avoir fait un rêve complètement tordu.

- Ce sont tes parents qui ont construit cet endroit ? s'enquit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Ce sont eux. Ma mère a écrit son histoire dans un… un…

- Un journal ?

- Oui. Elle écrivait mal mais ça parlait de naufrage et…

Le visage de Tarzan se durcit. Jane le prit dans ses bras, gênée, cherchant en vain quelque chose à dire.

- Ils seraient très fiers de toi, énonça-t-elle enfin. Il ne faut pas être triste, Tarzan.

Elle dirigea son visage vers le sien et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent tout dans ce baiser, puis Tarzan se figea, se dégagea doucement et marcha vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand. Des dizaines de petits singes décampèrent à toute vitesse.

- Ils écoutaient à la porte ? s'offusqua Jane en marchant vers l'entrée. Non, mais où se croient-ils ?

- Ils veulent savoir ce qui se passe, expliqua Tarzan tout en refermant la porte, gêné. Tu sais, pour que le clan fonctionne, il faut… qu'on le fasse.

Jane pouffa de rire nerveusement. Elle avait envie que cela se produise mais en même temps, l'idée que toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait avaient les yeux braqués sur la cabane lui faisait un tout petit peu peur. Tarzan ressentait la même chose. Il ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer. Maladroitement, il repoussa une mèche des cheveux de son amie et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es belle, dit-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, un éternuement leur apprit qu'ils étaient de nouveau espionnés. Tarzan soupira, fouilla dans le fond d'une malle, trouva un drap et le rabattit sur eux deux. De l'autre côté de la porte, cinq petits singes soupirèrent de déception.

Les lèvres des deux jeunes mariés se rencontrèrent de nouveau mais au bout de quelques baisers, Jane se dégagea. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

- Ecoute, Tarzan, lança-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint, j'en ai envie autant que toi mais je n'arrive pas à faire quoi que ce soit avec tous ces petits qui nous espionnent. On pourrait peut-être faire semblant et attendre d'être tranquilles pour le faire pour de bon, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Quelques instants plus tard, les petits singes décampèrent pour la dernière fois...

Ooo

Dans la soirée, Porter et Kala, qui se trouvaient près des cascades virent arriver une bande d'adolescents.

- C'est fait, annonça l'un d'eux.

Porter préféra ne pas demander comment ils le savaient. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément gênant dans le fait de savoir que la petite fille dont il avait changé les couches vingt ans plus tôt venait de… enfin, mieux valait penser à autre chose.

- J'aimerais qu'Elizabeth soit parmi nous, lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Kala hocha la tête sans comprendre. Porter essayait d'apprendre la langue des gorilles depuis qu'il s'était installé sur l'île et n'avait jamais fait de grands progrès. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'elle trouvait très touchant. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, plein d'enthousiasme, un peu étourdi… Tout le contraire de Kerchak, en somme, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Kerchak lui manquait toujours un peu. Il avait toujours protégé et guidé son clan en leader digne de ce nom et c'était grâce à lui que le groupe était devenu ce qu'il était maintenant. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'elle rappelle Tarzan à l'ordre, si jamais il déviait un peu du droit chemin…

- Oh, regardez ! s'écria Porter en désignant du doigt trois bébés singes qui jouaient et se chamaillaient. Un jeu collectif ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Nous allons être grand-parents, déclara Kala d'un ton rêveur.

L'explorateur tressaillit. C'était la première fois qu'il comprenait du premier coup ce que Kala disait. Oui, elle avait raison et c'était vraiment merveilleux.

Nous allons être grands-parents…

_La fin…_


End file.
